


Sinners

by KuroBakura



Series: Heart Of A Dragon Collection [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Loki on Midgard, Love, M/M, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Nervousness, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Loki takes Soma to Midgard for a “day date” but Soma suddenly feels uneasy about showing other their relationship.





	Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> Soma is from my “Heart of A Dragon” fanfic”

Loki and Soma have been on Midgard in Seoul for a few hours already. They have been enjoying it. Soma was so amazed by what he has seen. He has wanting to visit Seoul for so long and Loki wanted to make that dream come true for him. Though, Loki had to come to Midgard in a disguise so no one could recognize him. The attack may have been in New York but that doesn’t mean that it has affected other places around Midgard.

 

The two men were sitting in a bench in a park, eating ice cream together. Being like this was new for Loki. And he was loving every moment of it. Without even thinking about it, Loki suddenly held Soma’s hand nearest to him in his. Soma blushed and looked at Loki.

 

“Loki, being a homosexual couple here is still taboo. We need to be careful.” Soma said to him. Loki looked at him. 

 

“I do not care what other people think. They can think what they want but it is not going to stop me from showing the nine realms how much I love you.” Loki told him. Soma blushed. 

 

“But..” Soma was interrupted by Loki suddenly placing his lips against Soma’s. Loki could taste the strawberry ice cream on his lips. It tasted very sweet. Soma could not believe that Loki was doing this but...at the same time...he was quite enjoying kissing his lover in public. So was Loki. And it was true. Loki was not afraid to show anyone that he was in love with another man. Not in the slightest. No matter where they are.

 

When Loki pulled away, Soma’s body felt warm and flush. It was something that he has never experienced before. Even as a dragon God, his blood was not like this. Soma could not even finish what he was going to say to his boyfriend. Only the Trickster God can make him feel this way. Soma took a bite of his ice cream to calm him down. Loki chuckled at the reaction. 

 

“You are so precious, love.” Loki suddenly spoke up. This only made Soma react even more and also made him a little nervous and causing to even blush a little more than he just was.

 

“What...what if we get in trouble?” Soma asked him. Loki cupped Soma’s face in his hands.

 

“Let us get in trouble but I am sure they will not do anything to us just for kissing in public. There is  _ nothing  _ wrong with being in love. Even if if the person is the same gender as you are.” Loki answered him.

 

“They would brand us as “Sinners”! I mean, I not exactly worried about being in love with in public but being on Midgard for the first time, I am still a little uneasy about how things are here.” Soma said.

 

“Then let us be sinners. If being in love is a sin then oh well. As far as I am concerned, I am already a sinner in the eyes of many people. Do not let people dictate your life and your choices. As long as you're  _ happy _ , that is all that should matter to you.” Loki said back to him. Soma started to feel a little more at ease with the situation. Also, Loki was right. As long as he was happy, then why should it matter to what other people think? Soma smiled at him.

 

“I love you, too, Sinner.” Soma told him. Loki smirked. 

 

“Absolutely.” Loki said back and then kissed him again on the lips for several seconds. They sort of forgot that they were eating ice cream. When they pulled away, they got comfortable on the bench and finished their ice cream. When they finally finished their ice cream cones, they tossed their sticks away and just sat in the bench a little longer. Soma had his body leaned up against Loki with his head on Loki’s shoulder while Loki has an arm wrapped around him. They watched the scenery and and the mortals that walked by them. 

 

Soma felt better about everything. His heart felt happy again. Loki suddenly looked at Soma.

 

”Where do you want to go next? We still have plenty of time before we have to head back.” Loki asked him. Soma looked at him.

 

”How about the National Museum of Korea?” Soma suggested. Loki smiled.

 

”Sounds god to me.” Loki replied to the suggestion. The two of them got up from the bench and headed towards the direction of the museum. The entire time, they did let go of each other’s hands as they walked. If he was going to be a sinner, then he rather a happy than a miserable one. With the man he loves the most.

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
